The present invention relates in general to game rackets and more particularly concerns novel apparatus and techniques for providing a game racket that is especially compatible with the mechanics of the human arm while requiring relatively little additional structure that is inexpensive and easy to add to a conventional game racket while materially improving performance.
It is an important object of the invention to provide an improved game racket.
It is another object of the inventionto achieve the preceding object with a game racket especially compatible with the mechanisc of the human arm.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects with but a slight mechanical modification of conventional game rackets.
It is still a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects with a game racket that is especially comfortable to use by players.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved game racket that reduces strain on the players' arms.